Ribonucleotide diphosphate reductase (RR) is a highly regulated enzyme in the deoxyribonucleotide synthesis pathway that is ubiquitously present in human, bacteria, yeast, and other organisms (Jordan 1998). RR is responsible for the de novo conversion of ribonucleotide diphosphate to 2′-deoxyribonucleotide diphosphate, a process that is essential for DNA synthesis and repair (Thelander 1986; Jordan 1998; Liu 2006). RR is directly involved in tumor growth, metastasis, and drug resistance (Yen 1994; Zhou 1995; Nocentini 1996; Fan 1998; Zhou 1998).
The proliferation of metastatic cancer cells requires excess dNTPs for DNA synthesis. Therefore, an increase in RR activity is necessary as it helps provide extra dNTPs for DNA replication in primary and metastatic cancer cells. Because of this critical role in DNA synthesis, RR represents an important target for cancer therapy. However, there has been little progress in the development of RR inhibitors for use in cancer treatment. The three RR inhibitors currently in clinical use (hydroxyurea, 3-aminopyridine-2-carboxaldehyde thiosemicarbazone, and GTI2040) each have significant drawbacks. Therefore, there is a need in the art for more effective compositions and methods for targeting and treating RR-based cancers.